Innocence
by Kisara-Sama
Summary: Sasuke is immediatly drawn to the mute pink hair girl with the dead green eyes. But will he be able to overcome his stubborn bad boy attitude long enough to actually find out whats her story. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke could tell you everything about those first few seconds that she had walked in. The sun over head was casting sunlight over his arm as he sat in his assigned seat, the second row from the window, fourth seat back. The wind only blow in short bursts, coming in randomly through the open window and played with everyone's hair. The only noises were those of the Teacher, and the few shouts from outside where a class of first years were playing soccer. His mind immediately went back to the sound of her feet moving across the floor.

She wore her skirt at the actual length, not pulled higher like most girls at school. Her jacket was proper and neat, giving her a smart look, yet her face was so bright. Small faint freckles brushed only the area underneath her eyes, and they were so unnoticeable that Sasuke should have known by that, that something was up. Her hair kept falling over her eyes, giving her a shy overtone. Pink and pale was the shade of her hair, complimenting her pale skin very nicely. She made no audible noise, only nodding when the teacher said something to her. His eyes drifted over every part of her face, trying to will her hair to move away from her eyes so he could get that one last detail into his head.

Never had he felt such a pull, impulse, longing; then he did right now. Why, he didn't know, all he knew was that it was as foreign as then new girl standing up in front of the class. Her name hadn't even been said yet and here he was so occupied by her presence. This sparked irritation in him. Who was she to cause him to act this way? He quickly adverted his eyes, boring them instead on the sky outside. He body was tense as his mind kept trying to push his eyes back to her.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Iruka-Sensei commanded suddenly. Sasuke eyes shot back to the girl. _Damn it _Sasuke growled to himself. "I am here to introduce Haruno Sakura. She is a transfer student from our brothering school, Hokage high. She will be completing the res of her senior year here with us, and we are very glad to welcome her here."

Sasuke noticed Iruka-Sensei hesitate. His eyes flicked to his teacher for only a moment to notice this. Grumbling in his head, Sasuke repositioned him self in his chair and glared out the window again. Sasuke didn't like this new girl, Sakura. He didn't like how his eyes kept getting drawn to her, how he marveled at her silent hidden beauty. He hated how he didn't know why he was doing these things. Sure Sasuke was popular with the ladies, but never had he felt drawn to one. He never asked for them to come near him, nor did he ever so much as touch one. So why then, did his curiosity peak when he thought of tasting her skin to feel its softness.

"Unfortunately," Sensei's voice cut through Sasuke's thoughts as he picked up speaking again. "Sakura here isn't able to talk. So please be patient with her as she adapts to this school."

_Not able to talk?_ Sasuke's eyes widen a bit as he once again let his brain lead his eyes to her face. The first thing he saw was green. He breath stopped as he took in her eyes. They were turned downward as if staring at the floor, yet they looked unfocused. As if she was just blankly staring. Sasuke was taken back a bit. This girl who looked so beautiful had eyes that looked dead. He expected finicky eyes, those that should be on a girl that looked shy like she did. Maybe even determined eyes of a girl wanting to find her place here. But her eyes just looked dead. Sasuke leaned forward slightly.

"Sakura, if you please, would you have a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. Raise your hand Uchiha." Sasuke snapped back to reality and his previous grumpy attitude came back. Sighing loudly, and glaring from under his eyebrows, he slowly and lazily raised his hand, his head coming to rest on the other hand, now propped up by his elbow. He heard her feet start walking as she made her way towards him, and his glared now dropped to the ground, not wanting to look at her any more. The moment she started down his row though, his eyes shot up watching her come towards him. Her eyes stayed on the ground as she walked, only to flicker up once to catch his eye. Flustered that she saw him staring, and panged with the same thought as why she looked vacant, he angrily turned his head away from her, a scowl on his face. He even went as far as to lean away from her, fingers tapping loudly on his desk. He didn't look at her any more during class, distracting himself as much as possible to keep from looking. Fueling his anger, he concluding she wasn't that pretty and that she probably was snotty smart. She was probably someone he hated, so that's just what he was going to do; Hate her.

"She's like a ghost." Kankuro muttered as they watched Sakura silently came into class. This was her seventh day, and so far Sasuke had successfully avoided any contact with her. He overcame that urge to look at her and now had barely spent more then a second each day on her face. Now here he was seated across the room, talking with his friends before the classes started. Kankuro was seated just so to where he was facing the door, and so had been the first one to notice her entrance. Sasuke didn't even glance over his shoulder. Neji, Sasuke other friend, followed her with his eyes. As expected Neji said nothing. While Sasuke preferred being alone and thus stayed silent, Neji was well just a quiet person. The quiet type, who when spoke, should be listened to.

"She doesn't even look at anybody. She does her work, and when shes finished she just stares outside. Its like shes a zombie." Kankuros voice, though quiet, was still a little loud for the almost empty class room. Sasuke could almost guarantee that Sakura had over heard this, thus causing him to scowl at Kankuro. "Dude why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke paused, and shook his head slightly realizing only then that he had felt like defending this girl he didn't even know. These past days, try as he might she was always in his head, always going from hiding her eyes to staring at him full on. His stomach twisted and he wanted to talk to her. But Sasuke knew she wouldn't talk back, or maybe it was she couldn't. All he knew was that he wanted her out of his mind. He didn't want to feel what he felt towards this girl he didn't know.

Just then Iruka Sensei walked in. Sasuke sighed and made his way to his desk. He slid past Sakura without so much as sound and smiled to himself for his strength of will.

Class continued on like this, much like every day since she had been here, with him catching small gusts of strawberries whenever the wind blow from her to him. He would shiver, enticed by the smell that fit her perfectly. Then whenever she moved, his peripheral vision would catch on it, and thus making him want to see what she did. Sasuke didn't lie when he said he had never felt this way. It was like her being was etching into his mind so profoundly it made him interested. Curious as to who she was underneath her silent dead exposure. She had no expression, no emotion, nothing to catch his attention but it did.

Sasuke grew up around his playboy of a brother. I mean sure, Itachi-Niisan was quiet, reserved like Sasuke, but Itachi had his fair share of girlfriends. Each one pretty, or pretty and smart. Each one knew what to say to make boys swoon. They knew what boys wanted in a girlfriend. Itachi ate it up, but Sasuke knew it was fake. He knew that wasn't who they are. They had interested him though. For someone to change their entire being just to get some attention from someone of the opposite sex, it was amazing. Sasuke knew that if he ever found love though, he wanted it to be for him, and not for someone he pretended to be.

But so far Sasuke never found anybody that peaked his interest like this girl stirred it. The closest had been a girl in his homeroom class his first year of high school. Karin. She was loud, proud, and spoke her mind. But the most she made him feel was silent approval. He liked that she stood up for her beliefs, but for the most part he found her annoying. She was probably the worst among the girls that liked to follow him around. After the first year though, he only rarely saw her. Which for him was good. Now he could applaud her spirit from a distance without her annoying come ons.

Sasuke's friend Neji, the quiet one had found a girlfriend though, last year. Everyone was surprised. A girl in the class down the hall, tall and thin, with brown shoulder length hair and tawny brown eyes. She was student body secretary, and was smart. They were a match made in heaven. Even though she talked a bit more then he did, she still said wise and profound things.

But Sasuke it was different. As before mentioned, his older brother dated a lot, and though this opened Sasuke to different women, it also opened him to the relationships. The arguing that ensued, the fights, the petty problems that at times seem stupid. Why would Sasuke put himself through this.

But the number one question still remained. Why was Sasuke even thinking about dating and relationships? He shook his head, focusing on what the teacher was saying. This all was becoming ridicules. He hadn't even talked to her. Enough of these thoughts about this girl, Sasuke thought as he jutted out his bottom lip angrily.

"Alright class dismissed"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his classmates got up and began a noisy exit to the door. Class over already? Did he really spend another class day thinking about her. _That's it_ Sasuke grumbled. He was going to talk to her. He knew she couldn't reply, but maybe by him talking to her, he could finally see that in fact she wasn't nothing special. Standing up suddenly, slamming his hand on the table he quickly shot his head to the side, towards her desk.

Her desk laid there empty except for her school jacket. A glance around the room showed that in fact the class was empty too aside from Iruka Sensei. The noises from the hallway were dying down to, automatically meaning that everyone was heading outside. Sasuke grabbed her jacket, now reeling in the great opportunity to talk to her. He took off to the door.

"Careful Uchiha." Iruka's voice hit him as he reached the door. Sasuke paused looking back. Catching Sensei's eyes Sasuke stared blankly. Iruka frowned. "I don't Know why she's here. But I know she is not what she use to be. Something happened to her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke replied glaring. "I don't care about her."

"Oh really?" Iruka stared at the jacket hang limp in Sasuke's hand. "You've been distracted since she came. Glancing at her from the corner of your eyes. You can see a lot from the front of a classroom Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled. He didn't like her like that. She was just another student he had class with. She was nothing to him. She didn't even know his name probably. Sasuke bounded out the door before Sensei could say anything else. The hall was practically empty now as Sasuke maneuvered the corridors. His eyes flashed in fury, still irked at Iruka's comment. And like he didn't know something happened to her. It was obvious to anyone!

The hallway opened up into the front of the school, and Sasuke squinted at the sudden brightness, but it still didn't take him long to zero in on the pink haired girl. And quicker still to start his walk to her. Halfway there he called out her name but it was drowned out by the sounds of the other students. It wasn't until she walked out of the gate, and down the road did the crowd thin out and he jogged up behind her

"Haruno-San" She paused and turned around about the same time his arm grabbed on her elbow to stop her.

Then timed slowed. He opened his mouth to talk while bring up the jacket with the other hand, and then froze. Her dead emerald eyes seemed alive for that instant. Alive and scared. She was frozen in spot her eyes focused for once on nothing in particular. Sasuke didn't hear her exhale her breath, and she seemed to pale even more then she was natural.

"Hey are you ok?" Sasuke whispered. She looked completely terrified. Her eyes then traveled to his, so painfully slow. Once they connected, he saw her eyes mist over, her face crumpled up, and then she was falling. Without thinking his arms shot out to catch her, but the very moment he enclosed her she regained her legs and shoved herself away from him.

"No!"

Sasuke blinked. She just yelled no; her voice just yelled no. She was turned away from him, her arms pulling into her body. His hand twitched to touch her shoulder, to turn her around, but he thought better of it. It seemed whenever he touched her, he got bad reactions. Bullied? Maybe.

"Haruno-San, I meant no harm." His voice was quiet. "You left your jacket in class. I came to return it."

He saw a small nod, and then a moment later, she turned, her hair covering her face, much like when she first walked into class. Her hand came up to grab the jacket and while doing so he noticed it trembling.

"Sakura" He mumbled not thinking. "What happened to you?"

Her head shot up, the hair falling away from her eyes, and tears clinging to the corners. Her lip trembled, and the next second she twirled around, jacket in hand, and walked away. Sasuke thought about following her. But figured for now, that was good enough.

Maybe tomorrow he'll try talking to her normally. Maybe befriend her so he can find it out.

But then again, this was Sasuke were talking about. What does he care about befriending some girl.

Turning around it and heading back to school, he knew that for some reason he did care. And that pissed him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was grumpy the next morning, her face alit with fright ever in his mind. His sleep had been restless, tossing and turning, and finally before the light spilled over the world, Sasuke went ahead and got up and dressed for school. Even though it was early, Sasuke knew no one was home. His dad had left for the airport, flying out to a city on the other side of the country. His mom was a nurse at the hospital, and usually covered the night shift, coming home right after school started. His brother Itachi? Well No one really knew where he was at the present time. He left home without so much as a word of good bye and hasn't been home since. Going on about three years now. It was a sore topic, especially around his mother.

Sasuke made himself a bowl of cereal and brought it outside, sitting on the porch, glorifying in the sun raise. He didn't know that at the same instant, across the town, in a smaller house, the girl that always invaded his thoughts was making her own breakfast. Her hands rumbled through the cabinets as quiet as a mouse. Pulling out an apple, and pouring a glass of milk, she also made her way to the front porch.

Her mind wondered to yesterday and she sighed. She hadn't meant to react like that, much to her dismay. Her body has acted on its own. She hated to be touched, it was simple. Yet her parents didn't care. But then again they never had. One was always working, her dad, providing for the family. Her mom, joyful that dad wasn't home would be out running around with whatever guy desperate enough for her. Even at a young age Sakura hated to be stuck in home. Either it was silent, or feeling with disgusting noises.

She smirked to herself, thinking of her class neighbor. Sasuke Uchiha. She knew that she intrigued him. This made her worry. She didn't want to tell him what he wanted to know. But she by the way she seemed to pique his curiosity, he would try to find out. Would this result in him hating her to the point where he tries to ruin her. Her lip trembled at the thought. Biting it silently she decided not to worry about it right now.

She looked to the rising sun and her lips formed a small smile. She remembered being here with her friends, them all high off life, laughing and watching the sun come up to mark the fact that they had been out all night, again. She remember starting high school, her best friend Ino right by her side. She remembered….

Sakura tucked her knees into her chest, and rested her head on top of them. The tears already coming out.

Sasuke was fidgety. His hand kept running through his black locks. His eyes kept darting to the door. His foot was tapping erratically.

"Ok seriously Sasuke, what's up with you?" Kankuro grunted. He looked pointly at Sasuke, as he was sprawled out on his desk with his feet propped up on the one in front of him.

"…" Sasuke's blank stare caused Kankuro to produce the 'you know what I'm talking about so stop acting stupid' look. Wincing Sasuke thought back to what Iruka Sensei had said yesterday, implying that Sasuke was distracted with Sakura. Sasuke frowned. He wasn't distracted, just merely curious. He thought about this long and hard last night. Since she couldn't talk and looked like she had no life in her, he wanted to know why. That was all. Sasuke opened his mouth to say this but he froze. The sound of her feet hit his ears and before he knew it, he was up and towards his desk, throwing back a simple "Catch ya later guys."

She was in her seat by the time her got to his. Sitting down and clearing his mind he glanced at her. She was wearing her school jacket, and like always she was staring at the desk. He turned towards her, mouth open to say something, but stopped. So what if he started talking, she wasn't going to say anything in return. Sasuke's mouth closed and he turned his attention back to the front. But then again, what if he just said he was sorry for touching her yesterday? He was once again looking at her, vocals about to work. What if she forgot about it already? Or didn't want to bring it up? Glaring at the front now, He counter-argued. I shouldn't be saying sorry anyways. Its not my fault I didn't know. So maybe I should just tell her that she should be more thankful. Right! Head turned, mouth open, and eyes fell on her hand, holding up a folded piece of paper. Her eyes peeking out from her hair, and her mouth slightly turned up. She was grinning. Sasuke stayed still for a moment, shocked, then grabbed the note, glanced up front, opened it up and read it.

'_Is there something you want to say to me?' _

Her writing was loopy, like cursive but not all connecting. It fitting for a girl who was trying to impress a guy, not one like well, Sakura. His pencil was in his hand and before he knew it his rough scribble was played over the paper.

'**Why don't you talk?**'

Sasuke blinked. That's not what he wanted to say. Scowling he figured it was too late and in fact he did want to know why. Straight forward never was an issue with him. Folding back along Sakuras folds, he placed it gently on her desk. Watching her open it, she placed it gently on the desk. He knew she didn't want to answer, but he hoped that at least she'd write something. Anticipation rose in him as the second ticked by and she made no move to write anything. Then, his heart rose, as she picked up her pencil. Before he knew it, the note was back in his hands.

'_I have nothing to say._'

If this was an anime, you would see the sweat drop fall on Sasuke. This was defiantly not the answer he wanted, but he had to applaud her on her wittiness. He smirked, and decided to play along with her games.

'**That must not be true.**'

Her response was quick this time.

'_Your right, I'm a Buddhist monk. I took my vow of silence.'_

Sasuke chuckled to this, causing a few students to look back at him.

**'My uncle was a Buddhist monk.'**

'_Really?'_

**'No, but I wish he was. He talks way to much.'**

Sasuke heard a small laugh, and blinked at her. She was bent over the paper, writing her response, but she looked different. He blinked again and as she folded the paper, it was gone. She slowly handed him the note, and went back to staring at the teacher.

_'I'm sure he's not that bad.'_

**'Eh you never had to spend the holidays with him! **

** Can I walk you home today?**'

Sasuke's stomach clenched, as he stared straight ahead in order to pay attention to Sensei. He waited for her response, Not even sure why he asked. After five minutes he looked over. The note wasn't on her desk, and she was ridged. Her hands clamped over one another as her eyes were directed outside. Sasuke's eyes hardened. He guessed his answer was a no. Angry that he had not only been ignored, but now rejected. Then his irritation flared to life when he corrected himself, not rejected. He didn't like her like that.

Sensei was going over something different now and Sasuke listened as hard as he could, wanting nothing more then to move to the other side of the room.

"Class Dismissed!"

Sasuke saw a flash of pink and she was gone, out the door before anyone else had to time to grab their bags. Sasuke growled. So now he was going to be avoided also. _No, _Sasuke growled. His stubborn disposition won out over him as he followed her. She was A bit ahead of him but he followed nonetheless. Exiting the school building, she continued on the same path to the school gate, taking the sidewalk to further her journey.

"You know its rude to ignore people." Sasuke's voiced trailed over to his target. She paused, turned her head slightly, and then kept on walking. "Haruno-San, I want to be friends with you."

Has he ever said something more just plain weird?

He saw her pink pocks shake quickly. Was that a no?

"You know your pretty self centered." His voice was gruff, but he wasn't going to not speak his mind just because this girl was before him. He smirked when he saw her slow. "I mean, yeah you don't want to talk, but have you ever stopped to think what a nuisance that is? I mean come on. Yeah bad stuff happens to good people, but you just gave up."

She stopped now, her head jerking to connect there eyes. Hers, to his approval, were once again alive. Grinning at how the anger alighted those jade eyes, Sasuke decided to edge her on. Sakura, angry and alive, is better then Sakura, dead.

"Seriously, your silence pushes people away from you." What was he saying now? Wasn't he the silent brooding one? Did that give him the right to criticize her if he was the same way? The anger pushed him on though, allowing for nothing but to see her eyes aflame. He wanted to push her until she spoke, if that was possible.

But she turned and stormed away. Sasuke of course, followed, not wanting to pass this chance up.

"You cant hide forever. So why try?" They turned down one road, and walked on, him trailing a few feet behind her. Just as he was about to say something, she stopped almost causing him to run into her. Voices trailed from the house they stopped in front of, and seeing her profile, he knew the anger was gone, back to her dead stare. He glanced from her to the house, then back. Something shattered from inside and he noticed her flinch.

"This your house?" His voice was quiet as he asked. She nodded slowly, eyes never leaving. He took one last glance then stepped in front of her line of vision. "You think your parents would care if you came with me somewhere."

She glanced up at him, then peered around at the house. He saw her hesitate, her lip tremble. Another crash sounded, followed with more voice. Looking at the floor, she shook her head. He nodded holding out his hand.

"Come on then." She started walking, ignoring his hand. He smirked sullenly, and walked up beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

"This your house?" His voice was quiet as he asked. She nodded slowly, eyes never leaving. He took one last glance then stepped in front of her line of vision. "You think your parents would care if you came with me somewhere."

She glanced up at him, then peered around at the house. He saw her hesitate, her lip tremble. Another crash sounded, followed with more voice. Looking at the floor, she shook her head. He nodded holding out his hand.

"Come on then." She started walking, ignoring his hand. He smirked sullenly, and walked up beside her.

* * *

The streets were crowded, Sasuke going only slow enough to make sure she didn't lose him. Where he was going was somewhere he spent a lot of his time. It was a small little café located in this busy business district. It was a family owned business, The Hyuuga's, and his friend Neji was a waiter there. Sasuke's favorite part though was helping Neji's younger cousin in the back cooking the food. It was a café centered on making desserts, and boy was she talented in that.

His cousin, Hinata, was a petite girl, with short hair, and pale eyes. She was quiet, which is probably why Sasuke enjoyed her company. That and he also loved to learn how to cook from her. Seriously, Sasuke was now able to hold his own cooking and would come to help her in the back. Since she hardly ever talked, Sasuke could work beside her, not even noticing she was there. Sasuke loved that about this place. He could get away from everything, and just work in silence, yet not be alone. This is why Sasuke brought Sakura here. To introduce her to a environment that she didn't need to talk in. A place where silence wasn't looked down upon and shunned.

Sasuke stopped suddenly, chuckling quietly when he felt Sakura slam into him. He turned slowly, and pointing at the building he stopped in front of. The café was a quaint looking place, with windows and a door that hit a bell every time it moved. It was a soft brown color, and a sign above the door that read 'Birds' Café'. He saw her eyes take it all in, and after a moment, he walked right in.

A few glances were thrown their way as the door chimed. Neji was near the front helping out with some customer. His girlfriend, Tenten, stood at the register helping out someone else. The door next to her lead back into the kitchen where he knew Hinata was sure to be. He walked towards that door now, Neji not even sparring a glance at him. Tenten was more social however, smiling when she saw him.

"Hello Uchiha-san and Haruno-chan." Tenten regarded everyone as friends, and because of her student council position she made it a point to know everyone. Even if you never ever talked to her before, she could come up to you and greet you like an old friend of hers. That was just how she was. Sasuke nodded at her and continued now, leading Sakura through the small hall to a door on the left. It was one of those doors that just pushed open, no handle, no lock. The moment he was inside, he saw Hinata busy working at a cake. He went over to the cabinet and pulled out a apron, bringing it over his head and tying it from behind.

"Whose this?" Hinata mumbled in her small voice.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura. Shes a new girl in my homeroom. She probably talked less then you" Sasuke chuckled at this. Hinata put down the knife she was holding and turned to Sakura. She bowed a little.

"Its very nice to meet you Sakura."

Sasuke watched as Sakura bowed a little in return. Sasuke motioned for her to sit in the stool next to the counter. He rolled up his sleeves, and began working dough that Hinata had left out, when she had moved to something else. Time passed slowly now, him and Hinata working side by side, Sakura very much intent on just watching. Neji would come in and out grabbing things as they were finished and leaving without a sound.

It wasn't until later when a giant crash was heard in the dinning area, did the repetition end. Both Sasuke's head and Sakura's snapped up. Hinata, only after finishing the dessert she was working, raised her head toward the door. A second of silence passed until Tentens head popped through.

"Um, Those last cakes you just sent out, um, well people loved them, and now they're gone, but Neji spilt the last one all over the floor, and we just got in a bunch more people."

Sasuke blinked as silence fell over the room. Tenten slid in the room now, closing the door behind her gently. Her expression pinched and worried.

"What do you suggest we do?" Hinata asked.

Tenten bit her bottom lip, "We need someone up front. But Sasuke needs to stay back here. He knows much about baking as Hinata does." She shot a glance at Sakura but looked away quickly. "Hinata how hard is it to make those cakes?"

"Fairly easy is you know the measurements."

"What if you taught Sakura? Really quickly, and help her out during the baking. I'm sure you can just tell her what to do and she'll do it right?" Tenten looked up at Sakure, her eyes hopeful that the quiet girl would go along with her plan. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, and he could obviously tell she didn't like being put on the spot. She shrunk back as Tenten moved towards her. "It's perfect! Sakura, you quiet, taking orders wouldn't be a good thing, yet back here with Hinata you wouldn't have to talk, just listen. While even though Sasuke is anti social, he knows the menu, and knows how to take orders. Please Sakura, Please say you'll do it?"

Her lip trembled slightly and she looked to Sasuke. He just looked at her, trying to tell her that this was something that he wouldn't help her in. Her eyes widened a bit, picking up on his message and looked back at Tenten. She stepped closer now, almost close enough to touch and Sasuke tensed. But before Tenten took that last step and grab her hands, Sakura nodded, throwing her eyes to the floor.

Tenten squeal with delight and bowed deeply. "Thank you so much Sakura! Your great!" Tenten spun around and made her way to the door. "We need to get started immediately. Come on Sasuke."

Sasuke through a look at Sakura but she was too busy getting an apron. She looked so lost, and he didn't like that. She was fumbling with the back of the apron, trying to tie it but not succeeding. He sighed, walking over to her. Careful not to touch her, he tugged the strings out from her hands, and tied them quickly. She turned slowly not meeting his eyes.

"Just listen to what she says," He mumbled softly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that because she turned towards him, she put them really close to each other. Her head was position right under his chin. He could smell strawberries, maybe her shampoo. "You'll do fine."

Sasuke ducked his head into her line of sight, and when she looked at him, he smiled. Without thinking, his hand came up and ruffled her hair. Hey eyes widened but other then that, he was happy that she made no move to stop him. He turned and walked out unto the hallway, smirking to himself.

Later that night after the store had closed, he quietly walked her back to her house. She had done great, a natural in the kitchen, listening to Hinata like her life depended on it. Sasuke like how every time he came in to get something, she was glance at him, then go back to preparing the next cake. And, god, Tenten wasn't lying when she said they were in a busy rush.

But now, here they were almost home, and Sasuke looking up at the sky as he walked with her. She was holding a bag of sweets that Hinata made for her as thanks. Sasuke glanced down at her.

"You were great tonight," he told her. Sakura nodded slightly, her face downcast like normal. She slowed though, throwing one small look up ahead. He saw her gate come into view, and frowned. In one sense, he didn't want to send her home, he wanted to keep her near him so he could help her, protect her from whatever wanted to make her sad. But he knew that with her atleast, he had to take things slow. So as they stepped up to the gate, and they both looked up at the door, he thought of one option.

"You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone would you?"

She cocked her head to the side, but proceeded to pull out something from her pocket. When Sasuke saw it, he tried to take note that she probably didn't use to be all down and sad. The phone was pink, with rhinestone hearts, and a small chibi girl charm dangled loosely from the top. She handed slowly into his outstretched hand and he took hold of it, flipping it open and going straight for new contacts.

"I'm going to put my number in here. Send me a message of call me whenever you need me." He looked up from the phone into her eyes, shooting a sideways glance at the house. "Whenever, and I'll come ok?"

She just looked at him, confusion brushing against her eyes.

"Ok" He pressed on again. Finishing up, he closed her phone and handed it back to her. At the last ok, she finally nodded, and placed it back into her pocket. Sasuke put on a small smile. "Ok then. Good night Haruno-San. Sweet dreams."

He turned to leave, walking a few steps and then heard the gate open and close. He smiled to himself, snatching his phone out. He memorized her number and was now adding it to his own contacts.

She wasn't there the next day. Nor the next. Sensei had told them after the third day that she had came down with a cold, but would be back as soon as possible. No one really listened to this except for Sasuke. He was going mad. He wanted to send her a message, but knew he had to wait for her to send on first. He wanted to see her, be in her presence, be able to look at her whenever he wanted to. But her being sick took her away from him. After the fourth day he decided he would go to her house. Simple, he would get some oranges, great for colds, and bring them to her. He could use homework as an excuse also. So after Sensei dismissed them, he made his way to the closest food store, grabbing s few oranges, and made his way to her house.

Only after arriving there, did he take a second to stop and think about what he was doing. What if her parents were home again and they wouldn't let him see her. What if she was home alone. But Sasuke knew that what if weren't going to get him anywhere, so he took one deep breath and pushed the doorbell on the gate. A moment later a voice came on over the intercom.

"Haruno residence." He already knew it wasn't Sakura. But still a female, maybe her mother.

"Hi I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm here to bring Sakura her work."

There was no reply but a moment later the door opened revealing a woman, about the same height as Sakura, if it wasn't for the black strapped heels she wore on her feet. Exposing her legs all the way up until the short cream mini skirt made its appearance. Her shirt, a simple white button down shirt was on her top half, and only halfway buttoned up. Sasuke frowned looking into this woman's blue eyes, and dyed blonde hair. Sasuke could see Sakura's fair complexion in her, and her lips and nose. Even her body structure. But that's where it ended. This woman was too much. She required him with scrutiny but, Sasuke noted, seemed to approve.

"She's in the room. She wont be too much fn though, been sleeping all day." The woman spoke, her voice rolling like honey. Sasuke felt sick, he was never one for sweets. She was smirking at him from where she stood at the doorway. She took a small step towards him, her heels clicking on the pavement. A few seconds later and she had one hand on the gate, pulling it open slowly. She stopped with it halfway open, leaning over the railing slightly, her eyes burning in him. "But if you ever want someone more responsive, you can come to me whenever you want sweet ums"

Sasukes eye brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

The woman chuckled as she opened the gate and stepped up to him. A hand found its way to his chest, and she began tracing circles on him. She peered up at him her eyelashes obscuring most of her eyes, but not all. She leaned up, her other hand going up to his neck and pulling him down a bit until her were placed near her ear.

"Your not the first guy to come to this house for that girl." Sasuke pulled back, making her hands fall away. He was glaring at this woman. The woman only gave a smirk in return. "Maybe you'll liven her up again. I'm sick of her always being so gloomy."

The women walked past Sasuke, heading down the street, the sound of clicking following her until she rounded the first corner. Sasuke gripped the bag tighter and looked towards the house. That woman had left the door open and Sasuke growled to himself. If that was seriously Sakura mother its no wonder why she doesn't talk. He shook his head, and walked inside.

The house was quiet as Sasuke removed his shoes at the front. Directly in front of him was a small hallway with two doorways on either side, with a stair way facing him. He walked forward, looking to the left into a living room; then to the right into a kitchen. He peered up the stair, then back into the kitchen. He went into the kitchen, deciding to go ahead and cut the oranges for Sakura. It didn't take him long to find a plate and a knife, and before he knew it he was making his way to the second floor. He automatically spotted her room. I mean who wouldn't with the wooden letters spelling out her name. He was quite when he opened her door, ducking his head in.

The room was quiet, peaceful, bright. White walls held pictures and posters, colors were plastered every where, and it all held the aura of a happy and normal teenage girl. But the girl under the pale blue blanket, her pink hair poking out from the top, wasn't happy. Sasuke gave a sad smile as he walked in shutting the door behind him. The low coffee table she had in the middle of the floor held the plate of oranges as he sat them down. He kneeled down, tugging at the end of Sakura's covers. They slid down, showing her petite face in the shadows. He smiled, crossing his arms on the bed and resting his chin on top of them.

He didn't know what it was that drew him to her. He didn't know if he was the only one to feel that way. All he knew was that, unlike him self, he wanted nothing more then to hold her, to be with her. Scaring himself, he also thought, to love her. Never had he used that word before, but he wanted her to be his. For her to feel like she had a place beside him because he wanted to be beside her. But love? Sasuke wasn't sure. His eyes drifted over her face, taking her in. He wanted to get to know her better, that was for sure.

He smiled once more when he saw her eyes slightly open. They focused on Sasuke and before he knew it he heard.

"Why are you in my room?" Her voice was sleep filled and groggy, but even so, to just hear her voice was mesmerizing. Sasuke's face softened.

"Here to cure Haruno-san of her illness."

"Mmm," Sakura mumbled, her hands balling in fist, rubbing her eyes in such a way she looked childish. "Why?"

He hesitated for a moment, cheeks flushing a bit. He looked away, his voice coming out in a whisper. "Because I missed you."

Her eyes widened, then dimmed, and Sasuke frowned. Zombie Sakura was back. She sat up slowly, the blanket rolling down to expose her long sleeved Pajama top, light pink with purple polka dots. She just sat there, the sleeves almost covering the fingers that were picking silently at each other. Sasuke sighed, turning to grab the plate of oranges. He turned back and she was staring at him.

"Look, I know you can talk, so don't keep this up." Sasuke stated handing her the plate. The plate landed on her lap, her eyes looking at it, then going back to Sasuke. He noticed her eyes flick up for three seconds, then rested back on the plate.

"Wheres my mom?"

Sasuke sighed. "She left when I got here." Sakura nodded slowly, picking an orange slice up and eating it. "Was your mom and dad fighting that one night?"

Sakura nodded again.

"Do they fight often?"

Another nod. Sasuke frowned, then, on an attempt to distracted her from this dreary mood, he settled on a question that had been iching at him since he walked in.

"This room? Its not what I expected." Sasuke glanced around. Sakura followed his gaze, her lips turned down ward. He noticed her shrug. "Once again, you can talk to me Sakura. Is this room who you actually are?"

She threw one last look around. "No." She puased. "Its who I use to be."

Sasuke stood up, going to a picture of Sakura and a blonde headed girl. They looked 12, laughing at the camera. Sasuke looked to the other pictures, noticing her more and more. "Is she your friend?"

"She use to be."

"What happened." Sasuke noticed a picture, in silver marker, 'our first year graduation' was written under the two girls, dressed in the uniform for the other school Sakura had went to.

"There was a big… misunderstanding with me, her, and some people in the other class." Sakura ate another slice of the orange. Sasuke stood up, and sat on her bed, his arm placed on the other side of her legs to hold him up. His other hand going to her chin and tilting her head up to him.

"Does this misunderstanding have anything to do with your silence?"

She jerked her head from his hand and retreated to the other end of the bed, her legs curling under her.

"That's none of your business Uchiha-San." Her voice was trembling.

"Ok ok. I get it." Sasuke stood up. "You should finish those oranges and get back to sleep. I'll see my way out." He turned around and headed to the door.

"Sasuke." The voice was barely audible. He turned his head to see her there with her head on her knees. "Please, if you do care to know. Just stick around."

She looked at him with those sad eyes of hers and he couldn't take it anymore. His heart was aching at those tears that brushed her eyes. He turned and before he knew it he had her in his arms, his head buried in hers, breathing in the most intoxicating scent he's ever smelt.

"As long as you'll stay by my side, I'll wait however long you need." He mumbled. The next instant, he had let go, jumped back and was looking at the floor, the blush creeping up on his face. Scratching his head nervously, he mumbled an apology. "Sorry about that, I uh I'll be going now." He bowed quickly almost running to the door. Before he made it out, he heard her giggle and turned just in time to see the tears flowing freely down her face.

* * *

Note from Author:

Welcome to the end of the third chapter update for the story "Innocence". I want to thank you for those who have came here, read, and reviewed. Even you you don't review, i still want to thank you. I am trying to get these updates out, so bear with me when i cant do it soon. Schools almost over with and i am the dreaded senior, so i have a lot of stuff to do and such before i become a college bound student.

Again thank you for reading.

~Kisara-Sama


End file.
